Durin's Bane
"A Balrog... A demon of the Ancient World" - Gandalf sees the Balrog Durin's Bane was a Balrog of Morgoth from the Ancient World who had survived his master Morgoth's defeat and hid itself in the mines of Moria. Origins "You know what they awoke in the darkness of Khazad-Dum. Shadow... and flame" - Saruman describes the Balrog to Gandalf Its past history is left untold in the film adaption, but it was once one of many and it is presumably the last of its kind. It is so powerful and ferocious that rumor of it has traveled far and wide. Even Gandalf was loathe to lead the Fellowship into the Mines. It is chiefly known for slaying Durin and his folk when they dared to disturb it. What is not revealed is that it is in fact an ancient spirit, of the same race as Gandalf and Sauron. In its early days it was a benevolent spirit of fire, but it fell under the evil influence of Morgoth, becoming a demon of terror. Like Sauron, the Balrog was one of the few followers of Morgoth who survived the War of Wrath and fled to Middle-Earth, where it hid itself in the caverns of Moria. History "There are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world..." ''- Gandalf This Balrog is aroused by the Fellowship passing through Moria. After the Goblin hordes have cornered the Fellowship, the Balrog emerges in the hall of Dwarrowdelf. The Goblins flee from the sight of it instantly and not long afterwards so do the Fellowship. The Balrog is unable to pursue them to the stairs of Khazd-Dum as it cannot fit through the passage. The Balrog attempts to break through it, dealing heavy damage to the city. It eventually gives up and somehow takes another passage. Somehow ending up in front of the Bridge of Khazad-Dum, it finally reveals itself before Gandalf the Grey and roars at the Wizard. The Fellowship flees across the bridge, where at last Gandalf turns to face it. The Balrog meets the challenge and attempts to strike the Wizard with its fire sword. But this fell blade is broken by Gandalf's power. The Balrog becomes wary and angry in turn. Gandalf uses his power to break the bridge.The Balrog attempts to step onto the bridge with a fiery whip, but the bridge collapses under the Balrog's weight. As the Balrog falls, its fiery whip drags Gandalf down with it. The Balrog and Gandalf are in free fall for several minutes. Gandalf manages to break through its skin with Glamdring, and the enraged Balrog swats him through the air. Eventually the Balrog falls into the lake at the bottom of Khazad-Dum. It is last seen battling Gandalf on the mountain tower of Zirakzigil. Despite falling into the water, the Balrog is able to restore its flames again. Eventually, Gandalf kills it when he uses a lightning-charged sword to strike the Balrog's chest wound. The electric discharge shorts out the Balrog's heart and the great beast falls from the tower, landing in a crumpled heap on the mountain side. Equipment * '''Fire Sword' - a giant sword wreathed in flames. This blade shatters against Gandalf's shield. * Fire Whip - an enormous whip that again is composed purely of flames Powers and abilities "This foe is beyond any of you..." ''- Gandalf warns the Fellowship about the Balrog * '''Power over fire' - The Balrog's main weapon is its use of fire. Apart from the fact that its own body can burst into flames, it can also manifest fire into solid objects such as a sword and a whip. It can also breathe fire from is mouth. * Flight - the Balrog does not use its wings, but they are there for a purpose and it is more than likely that it can fly. It can briefly be seen flying upwards when it first reveals itself to Gandalf. * Immense Strength - standing at 50 feet tall, the Balrog's giant physiology gives it immeasurable strength. When it attempted to pursue the Fellowship to the stairs, its blows against the stone passage were so violent it caused parts of the cavern to give way. Likewise the Barlog is very durable, given that it repeatedly smashes into rock at high speed after it falls from the bridge. * Aura of fear - aside from its terrifying appearance, the mere presence of the Balrog scares away the Goblins of Moria before it even reveals itself. Appearance * The Balrog has a demonic appearance, complete with curved horns and enormous bat-like wings. It has a long tail and black skin that is very strong. On its back is a crest of flames that erupts to show its heightened anger and aggression. Category:Balrogs Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Moria Villains Category:Unfinished Articles Category:The Lord Of The Rings Characters Category:Killed by Gandalf Category:Servants of Morgoth Category:Servants of Sauron